Katie's Adavnture"
by Honey1
Summary: This is when Katie is two years old and get's in an accident and in an life and death situation. This is how Brain takes it.


Katie's Adventure

  
  


Part one:

  
  


"Let's take the children on a picnic Sully." Michaela told Sully as they were getting ready to face a the new day.

  
  


Sully looked at Michaela and smiled his agreement. He thought back to the six months that he was away from her. How he missed her very much.

  
  


Michaela looked at Sully's reflection from the mirror as he combed her hair. I can't believe he's finally home; I have missed him so much. I never want to go through those six months ever again. She thought.

  
  


As Michaela and Sully walked to Katie's room arm in arm they could hear Katie talking to herself while she waited for someone to take her out of her crib.

  
  


"Mama. Dress. Now. Papa. Up." Katie said with a smile.

  
  


"Katie, Katie guess where we are going today?" Sully picked up his daughter and asked.

  
  


"Papa. Where?" Katie asked.

  
  


"On a pinci darling." Sully answered.

  
  


While Michaela dressed Katie she listened to Katie and Sully having a very series discussion she smiled ... where as series as a two year old can have.

  
  


"Sully can you go and see if Brain is up?" Michaela asked her husband.

  
  


"Ok. Bye~Bye baby daughter of mine. I'll see you in a few minutes downstairs." Sully leaned down to kiss his beloved daughter on the forehead. He straighten up and kissed Michaela on the cheek then left to see about Brain.

  
  


When Sully reached Brain door; he heard his son moaning and groaning. "Oh, uh he's having a nightmare." Sully opened the door and saw for a fact that Brain was having a nightmare. Before Sully could open his mouth to awake Brain; Brain let out a terrible scream!

  
  


"Mama, no don't leave me."

  
  


"Brain! Brain! Wake up. It's all right." Sully rushed to his son's bed and grabbed Brain's shoulders to comfort him.

  
  


"Mama! Mama!" Brain kept screaming.

  
  


Michaela heard Brain screaming and holding tightly to Katie she rushed to his room. What she saw was Sully holding onto Brain trying to calm him down. She knew that Sully was doing his best; but Brain wouldn't feel comfortable with a man's arms around him. What he needed was a loving caring woman's arms around him. Michaela handed Katie to Sully and took his place on Brain's bed.

  
  


"Shh. Sweet Brain. It's all right. Shh." Michaela whispered gently in Brain's ears.

  
  


"Mama. Mama. Don't leave me Mama." Brain kept whispering. Brain clung to Michaela as Katie does when she is upset or scared.

  
  


"Shh. Shh." Michaela gently stoked Brain's hair until Brain clammed down.

  
  


Brain stopped crying and shaking but he kept his hold on Michaela.

  
  


Sully saw that Brain was calm and with Katie on his hip walked out the door and went downstairs. He knew that Brain would confide in Michaela and she would comfort him. Sully knew that Brain dreamt about his mother Charoltte Cooper and how she died by the rattlesnake bite nine years ago. He also knew that Brain never got over it; even though his nightmares don't' come as often; but they are always so fierce.

  
  


"It's all right Brain. You mother hasn't left you. She is just in heave and waiting for you to join her. But she is and always will be in your heart and she will never leave you." Michaela spoke smootly to her adopted son.

  
  


With Michaela's words Brain began to ease up on his gripe. Brain contiuned to lean against Michaela with his eyes closed. With her hands stoaking his head his nerves started to get back to normal.

  
  


"Ma?" Brain looked up into Michaela's face.

  
  


"Yes, son?" Michaela looked into Brain's eyes.

  
  


"Ma, well these intense nightmares ever go away?" Brain asked.

  
  


Michaela looked deep into Brain's eyes; knowing what she had to say will frighten him ; but knew he will believe her.

  
  


"No. They will not Brain."

  
  


Brain shrived. But looking deeply into his adopted mother's caring eyes he knew she was telling the truth. He didn't have to ask why not. He saw the answers deep in her soul and heart. Michaela knew that Brain finally understood and would know that he would always find comfort in her.

  
  


"Well its time I get up and get ready." Brain said while he stood up.

  
  


"Yes. Sully and I are taking you and Katie on a pinic." Michaela stood up.

  
  


Brain's face lit up. "A pinic. Oh boy. I'll bring my William Shakespeare novel."

  
  


Michaela smiled "Shakespeare. Hmm. What play are you reading now?"

  
  


Brain eyes let up with the memory "Hamlet".

  
  


"Well you just have to read parts of Hamlet to us this afternoon." Michaela smiled. Thinking it doesn't take much to get Brain excited. "Well I'll met you downstairs for breakfeast." Michaela leaned over and kissed Brain's head.

  
  


Brain pulled out a leather bond book and went to sit at his desk. He picked up a pen and opening the book to a blank page he began to write.

  
  


Dear Mama;

  
  


I had another nightmare on how you died. In this nightmare you were as always lieing in your bedroom with me, Matthew and Colleen begging you not to die and Revand Johnson trying to calm us. Dr. Mike trying despaltly to save your life. When all a sudden all thse huge rattlesnakes slitted into the room. They were every where; on the floor, all voer the walls and ceiling. No one else noticed them; but I. I knew why they were their and I knew I was powerless on stopping them. All I could do was scream and scream. But nobody paid any attention to me.

  
  


I awoke screaming and Sully tried to comfort me; but yet again it waas Dr. Mike who was the only one able to comfort me. What am I going to do after she dies; Mama. Who will be able to comfort me then?

  
  


Sully and Ma are taking me and Katie on a pinic. I'm going to take my William Shakespeare novel and read parts of Hanlet to them.

  
  


I know that you will never be able to read these letters that I am writting to you, but it comforts me to write out my feelings and talking to you in my heart. Ma says taht you are in my heart. So I guess you know what I'm feeling.

  
  


I love you Mama 

Your devoted Son

Brain

  
  


Brain let the ink dry. Then he got up and put the book back into his secret depmartment in his dresser draw. He never told anyone about the jounrel; he knows that people would understand. But Brain sensed somehow that it won't be the same impact if anyone knew. Perhaps I'll show it to Ma; and only to Ma someday. She'll understand. Brain thought to himself.

  
  


He looked down and seeing Shakespeare's novel on his table closets to his bed; he smiled and picked it up and left the room.

  
  


  
  


"I was about to go up and get you son." Sully looked up from the table with a smile.

  
  


"Sorry Pa. I was just writting something down." Brain said. He put down his book on the living room table and went to sit in his chair.

  
  


"Mmm. Well Brain will you say the blessing." Sully smiled fondly at his son.

  
  


"Dear God; Thank you for this meal. Thank you for the wonderful day ahead of us. And Thank you for the wonderful family. Amen." Brain prayed.

  
  


Sully looked over at Michaela and his wife smiled a sweet smile. Looking into her eyes he knew all there was on the matter.

  
  


  
  


After fistening and cleaning up the meal. The family set out for their pinic.

  
  


Sully pulled the wagon to stop near the crave where he hid out for six months. He told them that this was the spot for their pinic. After settomg up the pinic Brain went off to fish; knowing what he caught was what they would be eating for lunch.

  
  


While Brain was off fishing Sully told Katie about the cheynne indains. "Well you won't ever see indains around here living on reserving again; runned by the United States Army. Which I am glad because it was upsetting seeing them being mistreated. The worse; even worse than being mistreated was knowing that the indains couldn't live their own way. Knowing that they had to "ask" for an pass to leave the reservation and only for a limited time; just about killed me. They couldn't live like that; they would have persihed from the earth. That was what men like Custer wanted!!" Sully spat the last part out anglry. Looking down at his daughter he forced his emotions down. He smiled and said kindly. "Cloud Dancing is the wiset and best friend I have. He is more like my father. I look up to him. He is the one who took me in after Abigail and my daughter; your half sister died and thaught me the cheynee way. He taught your mother cheynne's way of medicine. He taught Mattew the cheynee's way on becoming an man. He taught Brain the Cheynne's way of hunting. 

  
  


Now I know that Cloud Dancing is not allowed in Colordo Springs; but taht won't stop him from seeing us and Miss. Dorthy." Looking up and seeing Michaela's eyes in shock he said "Now Michaela; I know better than to talk about that. We will just have to wait to see how things go."

  
  


Brain walked up with six fishies in his hands. Sully got up and strected and set about starting a fire. While Brain cleaned the fish he and Michaela played with Katie.

  
  


After they fistened eating; Brain picked up his Shakespeare novel and turned to the part of Hamlet he was on. He read silently for a few moments than in a deep voice he recited:

  
  


'To be, or not to be that is the question. Wheather 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the sling and arrows of outrageous fortune; or to take arms against a sea of troubles; And; by opposing end them? To die, to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end. The heat-arche and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die. To sleep. To sleep; perchance to dream; ay, there's the rub; for it that. Sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuyrffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause; there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life; For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, the oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of depised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office and the spruns the potient merit of the unworthy takes; when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would forde's bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the uncovere'd contry from whose bourn no travellor returns puzzles the will and makes us raghter a bear those ill we have the fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscince does make cowards of us all; and thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'er with tpale cas t of thought and enterprises of great pith and moment with this regard of their currents turn our awe and lose the name of action. - Soft you now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons. Be all my sins remember'd."

Brain began reading to himself again.

  
  


Michaela looked into Sully's eyes and she saw he was conereced on how he heard Brain read that piece. Brain read it so passitantly like it was in his soul also. We must talk Michaela's eyes told Sully's. Sully nodded. Yes. But not now. His eyes replied.

  
  


After a while Brain closed his book and he leaned back and put his book by his side. He decided that he'll take a little nap.

  
  


Katie awoke and seeing her ma; pa fast asleep in each others arms and her big brother asleep she decided not take wake them up. She kept herself enterianed by looking all around her. She got up on her two little feet and started chasing an butterfly. She didn't look where she was going; all she looked at was the butterfly. She didn't realize that she was leaving her parents and Brain behind. When she coouldn't see the butterfly anymore she decided to go back and lye next to her mother. She turned around and seeing that her parents and brother weren't there. In fact they were in sight.

  
  


Sully awoke suddenly. He looked at Michaela and than at Brain. When he went to look at Katie; he saw that Katie was gone. "Katie! Katie! Come to Papa Katie!" Sully called out. When he realized that Katie was not around Sully jumped up and shouted urgently. "Katie! Katie! Come to Papa Katie!"

  
  


Michaela and Brain awoke with an start and hearing Sully calling urgently for Katie; knew she was missing.

  
  


"Where do you want me to look Pa?" Brain asked.

  
  


"Look on the right side of the creek." Sully told Brain curlty.

  
  


Brain ran off calling Katie's name.

  
  


Michaela told Sully she'll look on the left side and rushed off calling her daughter.

  
  


Sully went off the middle; from the way they came in.

  
  


Katie looked one way than another and decided to walk to the right. She kept looking every which way for her parents and brother; not watching where she was going. Her tiny feet felt nothing but air and she stopped looking.

  
  


"Katie! Sweet Katie!" Brain called.

  
  


Brain came to a hill and looking down he saw his baby sister all crambled up. "Katie!" He screamed. He rushed down the hill and on reaching her ; he saw that she was unconscince. He saw that she bumped her head. Brain used the call that Sully taught him.

  
  


Sully and Michaela came running quickly. On seeing her daughter Michaela screamed. Sully rushed down and picked his daughter up and told the others to follow him. Once at the wagon he gently put katie in the back and Michela climbed in back with her.

  
  


Everyone was silent while Sully drove recklessly back to town to the clinic. Once at the clinic Sully jumped out and gently took his daughter out and rushed in.

  
  


Once in the clinic Michaela became Dr. Mike; she gently checked Katie for any broken bones. On seeing none she told Sully to clean Katie up; she next checked Katie's head. On seeing a familer bump on her head Dr. Mike said "Brain ran as fast as you can and get Andrew and Colleen." 

  
  


Brain rushed out and ran as fast as he could.

  
  


"They will have to operiatate. They will have to cut into her head and stop the internal bleeding..." Dr. Mike said out loud. She said it for Sully to know and for her to realize the importance of Katie's life.

  
  


Andrew; Colleen and Brain rushed into the clinic. Upon seeing Andrew; Dr. Mike told him he had to operitate and that Colleen had to help. Dr. Mike told Andrew that she will him excatly what to do. "You must wait outside Sully and Brain." Dr. Mike said. She didn't look in Sully eyes; knowing if she did' she would break down. She had to block out her emotions; to be the best doctor that she was and to save her daughters life.

'Sully? Brain? What happened?" Jake Slicker asked as soon as they got out of the door.

  
  


"Katie ... She's ..." Sully chocked. He couldn't say more.

  
  


Jake knew than that it was seriouse because Sully never looked like this expect when Dr. Mike was sick or seriously injured.

  
  


Loren Bray rushed over on seeing Sully crying. "Sully! Sully! What happened?"

  
  


"It's Katie! She unconusies. Andrew, Colleen and Ma are operating on her." Brain chocked out.

  
  


"What!" both Loren and Jake gasped.

  
  


Dorthy Jenkins; Grace Lee and Robert Lee heard the comtion and they all ran over to see what was wrong. Seeing Sully and Brain crying and Jake and Loren's shocked faces; they knew something was wrong. Upon hearing the news they too went into shock.

  
  


Soon word go around town and Reverand Johnson prayed for Kaite and the Sully family. They entire town; including Hank agreed in prayer.

  
  


"Hand me the scapel" Dr. Cook said.

  
  


Colleen handed him the scapel.

  
  


"Put it right there. Now gently scape away the dry blood." Dr. Mike said in monosyllables.

  
  


"Now close up the area." Dr. Mike insturated.

  
  


After Dr. Cook colsed the wound. Colleen gently wrapped a banged all the way around Katie's head.

  
  


Dr. Mike walked to the door; opening it she said in an flat monosyllables "She made it through the operation. She is still unconscience. These next twenty-foru hours are cruical.

  
  


Sully rushed in and upon seeing his daughter on the opeating table cried out in grief. He gently picked her up and carried her; ever so gently to an recovery room.

  
  


Michaela, Brain, Andrew, Colleen and Mattew followed.

  
  


Revered Johnson picked up his prayer.

  
  
  
  


Why oh, why did I fall asleep. I know that Michaela and Brian were tired. Why, oh why didn't I stay awake. I knew better!! I knew how Katie loves to wonder around. Sully silently cursed himself.

  
  


Katie. My sweet Katie. Mommy let you down. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of you. I better than anyone knows how much you like your freedom. Michaela cried to herself.

  
  


Sully went to Michaela and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly led her out of the room.

  
  


"Katie? Katie? It's me Brain. I know you are scared. I have been where you are. I remember when I was just six; four years older than you are when I fell out of a tree and bumped my head. I remember having a head that felt to tight and I lost my eyesight. I remember Ma telling me how she cut open my head to my barin so she could stop the bleeding. I remember being unconicenes and just seeming to float into nothing. But Katie it is all right just keep fighting to wake up. We all are here and we all love you."

  
  


Michaela heard Brain's voice. She went to stand in the doorway and hearing what Brain said kept her from compeletly losing control. Sully came to stand by her. Hearing Brain talking calmed him to.

  
  


Hjyuftrrsdhkjkouijkljijkdjfkdlsjfioewaur8348afsf6554545484dafafdkfjidmdksjvklafjid

  
  


"Lord; we offer up Kathleen Sully to you. Do your will on her life. Whatever your will is for her show us how to help her parents and brothers and sister ...." Revered Johnson prayed outside the clinic to the towns people gathered there.

Kdjfkdsjfrklfjdsklfjeiowrtklsfdkopasif09ew8rteyfjkdhfuewy73dfsjhajdfakpuirejrekwour904385jdfi

  
  


Something is happing to one of those I love deeply. I must go.

  
  


Cloud Dancing jumped onto his pony and rides hurriedly to colordo Springs. Upon arriving in town he saw the entire town outside the medicial clinic. His eyes bore into Dorthy's back.

  
  


Cloud Dancing! Dorthy turns and upon seeing the indian; she quietly left the crowd. She runs over mouthing Cloud Dancing! When she reached him she kissed him fully on the mouth.

  
  


"It's Katie!!" Dorthy cries softly in his ear.

  
  


"What's wrong with Katie?" Cloud Dancing asked softly.

  
  


"She fell down a hill. Andrew had to operate. If she doesn't wake up in twenty-four hours she may be dead. Katie's poor head." Dorthy softly sobbed out.

  
  


"I must go to the them." Cloud Dancing leaned down and kissed Dorthy. "You come with me?"

  
  


Cloud Dancing led the way to the side of the clinic; he manged to help Dorthy up on the bancohly.

  
  


They quietly found a window that was unlocked. Cloud Dancing stepped in and helped Dorthy in. Holding tightly to each others' waists they went to the family.

  
  


"Cloud Dancing..." Sully and Michaela said together.

  
  


"Must see Katie..." Upon seeing Katie; Cloud Dancing knew what he must do. He told them all he must go to pray to the spirits. Dorthy told him that she was going with him.

  
  


They leave the same way they came.

  
  


"Katie will be all right. She's a strong little girl. She has Sully's strength and Michaela's subboness." Andrew told Colleen. He held her tightly to him.

  
  


Colleen clunged to Andrew. She knew he was right. I am so glad he's here holding me. I don't know if I could stand it being alone. Oh; how I love him.

  
  


Matthew looked over at the two and thought to himself. I'm glad Colleen found a good man. I wasn't sure if she would over Jake Harris. Andrew is a good man. A little to peppy for my taste; but he has fitted in Colordo Springs well. Matthew smiled at the memory of first meeting Dr. Andrew Cook. How he tought Andrew an wimp. Katie! How can I even think of smiling; when my baby sister is fighting for her life! Matthew shook his head and frowend.

  
  


Brain exited from Katie's room and just stood there stuned. How could this happen? Why Katie? Why not me? Katie is just a little baby. She not strong enough to handle this. But I am. If there was a way to switch places I'd gladly do it. Brain turned his head and seeing Michaela and Sully lying on both sides of Katie. He saw the angurish and fear in their faces. Ma! Pa! They don't deserve this pain. They shouldn't have to fear about losing their only child. It should have been me! They would have been sad about me dying but than Katie would have been safe and alive. Katie! Katie you just can't die. I would never forgive myself if you do. Brain's tortured heart cried out despaltly.

  
  


Matthew seeing how his little brother was upset walked over to him. Matthew put his arm around Brain's shoulder. But Brain shook it off and walked downstairs and out the back door of the clinic.

  
  


Matthew started to go after him; but sensing that Brain needed to be alone. Matthew went back upstairs.

  
  


Baby! Katie baby. Mamma is here. You are safe. You just need to open your beautiful eyes baby. Do that for Mama. Michaela's heart told Katie's heart.

  
  


Katie! Wake up for Papa. Sully's heart told Katie's heart.

  
  


Suddenly Katie began to stir. Both her parents waited breathlessly.

  
  


Slowly very slowly Katie opened her eyes. She tired to cry but no sound came out.

  
  


"Katie! Baby!" both Michaela and Sully cried.

  
  


Carefully Michaela picked up her baby girl and cralded her in her arms. Sully put his arms around Micheala's waist and just stared down at his baby daughter.

  
  


Mathtew, Colleen and Andrew awoke when they heard Michaela and Sully cry out. They all three got up at the same time and seeing Michaela carefully pick Katie up they feared the worst. But when they saw Katie's eyes open and Katie trying to cry; they knew she was alive.

  
  


"I'll go tell the towns people" Andrew told them. He left quickly.

  
  


"Lord! Thank you for sparing Little Katie. You are a most grateful, mercful and loving God! Amen!!" Revered Johnson ended his long vigil prayer.

  
  


The town folks said Amen and moved away from the clinic knowing when the family wanted vistors they would let them know.

  
  


It is fistened. Cloud Dancing's heart told Dorthy's heart.

  
  


Yes! Time to go back. Dorthy's heart answered back.

  
  


Without a word they left the shelter and mounted Cloud Dancing's pony. They headed towards town; to see what happened to Katie.

  
  


Once in town they snuck up to the open window and climbed into the clinic. They went to Katie's revorcy room.

  
  


When they saw the scence in the room they knew Katie was all right.

  
  


"Where is Brain?" Michaela asked later on looking around the room. She saw Matthew, Colleen, Andrew, Dorthy, Cloud Dancing and she felt Sully behind her. But she couldn't see Brain.

  
  


Matthew rubbed his hand over his eyes and said. "I saw him leave last night. He had an troubled experssion in his eyes."

  
  


"You didn't go after him?" Michaela said urgently.

  
  


"No ma. I thought he would be back." Matthew said a little shocked at her tone.

  
  


"Matthew! You should have gone after him." Michaela practically shouted.

  
  


Matthew exclaimed "Brain's a big boy. He needed to be alone. I'll go after him now." He turned to walk away.

  
  


"No Matthew,. You stay here. I'll go after him." Michaela said. She got up and handed Katie to Sully. She hurridly left the room.

  
  


Sully carefully put Katie back into bed and he walked over to Matthew and holding onto his shoulders he led Matthew to a chair near the window.

  
  


"Your brother might be growing up into an strong man. But he's fighting a war in his soul. A war that is so terriflyign that if he doesn't win he will go insane." Sully said softly to both Matthew and Colleen.

  
  


Matthew sat in shocked silence.

  
  


"Why Sully. Why?" Colleen asked walking over to join Sully and Matthew.

  
  


"Brain has never gotten over your mother's death. His nightmares..." Sully started to explain.

  
  


"Nightmares? Why those are nothing!" Matthew exclaimed.

  
  


"No Matthew. They are not nothing. They are from Brain's tortued Soul." Sully siad. He shork his head. "Ahh ... I see what you mean. Every nightmare he has seems easy to calm him down after Michaela comforts him. But that isn't so. Yes Brain is calmed after Michaela comforts him. But everytime he has an nightmare about your mother it takes longer and longer for you Ma to settle him down. Each nightmare is worse than the one before it. Thankfully that Brain doesn't have nightmares as often as he did. But each time he does we worry.

  
  


Matthew and Colleen you must stay close to your brother! After Michaela and I are gone; you two must try to calm him down!" Sully said.

  
  


Colleen gave a small cry and leaned against Sully.

  
  


"I didn't think it was that bad. My poor brother. Why Brain?" Matthew muttered to himself.

  
  


Andrew, Dorthy and Cloud Dancing stood in shocked silence over what they just heard. 

  
  


Sully nooded his head toward the door and the three left. Sully did his best to comfornt Matthew and Colleen.

  
  


Michaela made her way to the cemerty knowing that is where Brain was. Sure enough when Michaela reached the fench to the cemerty she saw Brain faced down at his mother's grave. She went quietly to stand over Brain. She saw he was asleep.

  
  


"Brain. Wake up Brain." Michaela said softly.

  
  


"Hmm. Ma?" Brain slowly woke up. When he saw her bending over him; he suddenly let out a great cray and asked "Katie! Is she ..."

  
  


"She's awake. She can't wait to see her big brother." Michaela smiled softly.

  
  


Brain stood up quickly and grabbed Michaela's hand praclty ran out of the cementy and all the way to the clinic.

  
  


Opening the door to the clinci Brain pracilty dragged Michaela upstairs and into Katie's room. When he reached the room Brain suddenly stopped and making Michaela bump into him. When he looked at Katie he saw that her eyes were closed.

  
  


Katie eyes slowly opened. When she saw Brain her eyes let up.

  
  


When Brain looked into Katie's eyes he felt his soul calming down. Slowly still holding Michaela's hand; he walked to Katie's side. "Katie! You are all right!" Brain whispered softly.

  
  


Matthew looked over at his little brother and by watching Brain's eyes when he first came into the room and when he said "Katie! You are all right!" he knew right than what Sully told him was the truth.

  
  


Sully looked down at Matthew and knew he finally understood. He gently took his arms from around Colleen and gently brought Matthew out of the chair. Holding Colleen on the right side and putting his left hand on Matthew's right shoulder he gently walked them over to the bed.

  
  


The End

  
  
  
  



End file.
